


This is why you read the manual!

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, awkward nerds, bled, cherryketchup, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: Two awkward nerds try to romance.Papyrus face palms a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> My buddy SansyFresh was feeling sick and craving Bled. So I wrote this quickly for them.

"bro seriously where are we going? we've been walking for like an hour." Sans huffed as he continued to follow his brother up a stupidly high hill. He was really starting to slow down as he was never really built for this much exercise.

"Sans stop your Boondoggling and keep up! Its only been like twenty minutes so no complaining, we are almost to your special surprise anyway." Papyrus exclaims as he began to pick up the pace, literally bouncing up the hill in excitement before thinking better on it. Turning around and grabs Sans hand, the smaller skeleton letting out a small noise of surprised as he is somewhat dragged along behind the other.

It doesn't take long before they begin to near the top of the hill and Sans can see that a blanket and his telescope had already been set up. Wondering if a late night picnic was all this so called surprise really was. If so his bro put a lot of wasted effort into forcing him into his current outfit just for...

Sans thoughts are interrupted when he hears voices coming from the other side of the hill.

"Boss, for real what the fuck is going-"

"Hush Sans! I told you all would become clear in due time. So just shut that fat mouth of yours and just enjoy the view."

  
"Yeah... sure I'll just appreciate the ground a little longer."

"Keep sassing like that and you will become far more intimate with it."

Sans watched as the owners of the two voices made it to the top before them, it was their alternate timeline selves. The taller, Fell, cut a sharp silhouette against the sunset sky in his black skinny jeans and leather studded jacket. Meanwhile his brother, Red, was tucked neatly under his one arm and was facing away from them. Sans could hear him grumbling in annoyance.

Papyrus let go of Sans and bounded up the hill to greet the others. "I'm glad you two made it and right on time to."

"You should know by now that the Great and Terrible Papyrus is always punctual. Even despite the efforts of a certain someone." Fells eyelights immediately flicked to his brother, who just huffed but decided to remain quiet.

It took Sans a few minutes more but he to finally arrived at the top with the others,huffing and puffing from the exertion of energy. "bro, are you ever gonna explain why the four of us are at the top of a hill at 7 in the evening?"

"Why of course Sans." Papyrus then picked the small skeleton up and placed him squarely on one end of the blanket. Fell, following suit, then placed a very confused Red on the other end. They both just stared at each other for a minute before simultaneously looking up at their two brothers.

Papyrus then went to quick work before his brother could ask any more questions. Pulling out a basket he had brought along with him and extracting a fancy candle, which he promptly lit, as well as a small vase with some flowers.

"Now I made sure to pack both of your favorites in the basket, as well as some of that pie that Toriel gave us the other day." Papyrus and Fell then stood side by side examining their handiwork. "Now you two make sure to have fun and don't stay out to late." Both giving a wave before running off back down the hill, leaving their brothers to stare off after them in bewilderment.

It dawned on Sans first what was happening and it caused his face to flush cyan a bit in embarrassment at the realization. "i think we just got tricked into a date..."

"Tricked? I think mine constitutes as a kidnapping. I was sort of dragged here against my will." Even though Red tried to sound angry at the situation, he couldn't help his own face flushing a bit.

"so. uhhh. what do we do now? I've sort of never been on a date before."

Red gave a slight chuckle and scratched at the back of his neck, shrugging. "Dunno. I've uh. I've never been good at this sort of shit. Guess we can see what yer bro packed us."

"yeah." Sans opened the basket and found exactly what he expected to find based on Paps description. Four hotdogs, a bottle of ketchup, a bottle of mustard, some plates, a pair of forks and a Tupperware container with some of Tori's 'famous' snail pie. As much as he adored the former queen, they'd pry forgo the pie tonight. Snails just never really agreed with him.

Removing the dogs, condiments and two plates Sans set them out on the blanket. What followed was an awkward silence as the two just sort of looked at their food, then each other and then anything but each other. Neither really knowing what the proper etiquette was.

Finally Red decided to just go for it, squirting a healthy dose of Mustard on one of his dogs before lazily taking a bite. Sans about to follow suit before he was interrupted by his phone chirping at him.

Looking at it, he saw he had a message from Papyrus.

 **PAP:** BROTHER THIS IS JUST PAINFUL. STOP BEING A NUMBSKULL AND TALK TO HIM. DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM THE DATING MANUAL I LEFT YOU!?

Sans let out a small chuckle from the pun. He remembered seeing Papyrus's dating manual on his night stand a few nights ago, guess this explains why it was there. Sans hadn't touched it. But now he was left wondering where his brother was hiding that he could apparently see his poor excuse for 'romance' or if Papyrus just knew him well enough that he foresaw Sans floundering at the current situation.

Turning his attention from his phone, he noticed Red looking at him curiously and most likely wondering what had been funny.

Welp. He had nothing really to lose, so might as well not waste their brothers efforts. "heh. just my bro. he's uh, trying to encourage me." Sans began fiddling with the collar of his sweater, face starting to heat up quite visibly. "I've uh. oh boy, this is uh. well you see, i've kinda had a crush on you for a while..." Sans stumbled over his words, audiably getting quieter the more he rambled until he eventually sort of trailed off.

But Red heard him loud and clear, eyes visibly widening and face lighting up like a cherry tomato. "Heh." He tried to still act cool but his act wasn't really working anymore. "I guess we were a bit to transparent if our bros picked up on it this easy. Gotta be honest though I didn't think they'd go all out like this though." He gestured towards the set up on the blanket and even the telescope that sat off to their right.

Sans shyly nodded before his mind finally registered a key word in what Red had said. "wait. we?"

"Yeah." Somehow Reds face got even darker as his skull tried to sink down and hide in his maroon turtleneck. "To boneheaded for everybody but us to notice." He chuckled.

Sans gave a small laugh, feeling a bit bolder with this new information. He leaned in towards Red "well now that the secrets out. maybe we could try..." His confidence was already waning on what he wanted to ask.

Red seemed to understand what the other was trying to ask. Sheepishly nodding his consent before he leaned forward in turn.

There was only slight hesitation from both parties before the gap between them closed and teeth clanked against teeth in a skeleton kiss.

It didn't last long though as a flash of light startled both skeletons apart, skulls glowing in embarrassment and mortification written all over their faces. Behind a bush stood Papyrus, huge grin on his face and holding out his phone and beside him stood Fell with an equally large shit eating grin.

"This is going straight on Undernet."

"paps no!"

"PAPS YES!"

The tall skeleton then took off down the hill giggling with the two smaller monsters fruitlessly trailing behind. They'd never hear the end of this now.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I was unable to include this bit of dialogue that I thought up before I started writing this.
> 
> Red: Why does your sweater say 'second coolest dude' in glittery pink gel pen?
> 
> Sans: Bro forcefully dressed me as he yelled about my poor fashion sense and need to look nice for tonight.


End file.
